A second chance
by Soul Reflection
Summary: Ardelia Mapp in involved in a case that started from a series of Family Murders, to another killer in the making. When a certain Doctor is suspected of getting involved, Mapp soon starts to put the pieces together. Will she solve the case in time?


**A/N**: Yeah. This time, Ardelia Mapp is going to be the heroine of the story. I think it would be nice if she got the spotlight. Also, I'm going to introduce new characters, bring back old characters, and kill off a few too (you all are going to hate me for it! xD) I'm going to be jumping into a lot of time periods, so bare with me. Both positive and negative reviews will be taken seriously, so no rudeness, please!

* * *

Clarice Starling arrived ten minutes late to the Cafe where her best friend and roommate Ardelia Mapp was awaiting her. Mapp didn't mind; She knew Starling was busy on yet Evelda Drumgo case. Damn woman didn't know when to stop giving Starling a hard time. But, Mapp, as usual, gave Starling support, just as she did years ago when she was on the Buffalo Bill case. Starling didn't want to admit it, but Mapp knew that Hannibal Lector still inhabited her thoughts, and maybe even dreams . . .  
Mapp waved to Starling when she saw her, revealing her location in the cafe. Starling gave her a smile and went up to the table where Mapp had been sitting alone for ten minutes.

"Is this seat taken?"

"It's been reserved for you, sit!"

Starling chuckled and sat down on the seat opposite to Mapp's, and ordered a cup of coffee, with milk and four sugars.

"So, what made you want to meet here, Ardelia?"

"I wanted to go out and talk, that's all. I know we can do that at home, but I think Cafes are more suitable."

"Talk about what?"

Mapp sipped her iced cappucino and sighed, sitting back against her seat. Starling knew instantly what it was.

"It's the FM, huh?"

FM stood for Family Murderers ; someone in the _National Tattler_ thought that up and for some reason, everyone started to use it. Mapp nodded.

"They killed again. A family in Baltimore this time. Family of six. Two parents, and four adopted kids. The kids were adopted from China, Germany, Kenya, and the last one from New York City."

Mapp looked down at her cappucino. Starling frowned, understanding Mapp's concern. Mapp had been on the FM case for two years now. The FM had killed five families from random parts of the United States and now this was the sixth.

"I'm sorry, Ardelia." Starling said with great sympathy.

"The mother and father were both shot at the back of the head. The kids were. . . butchered, " Mapp said with her brows furrowing, " The only boy was raped and sodomnized with various object. Splinters were found in his completely destroyed rectum."

" Jesus Christ."

"And that's not the worst part." Mapp pushed away her cappucino, her stomach now lurching in digust.

" It's not?" Starling's head tilted, a questioning look on her face.

"One of them survived."

Starling was about to drink her coffee, and when she heard that, she froze. Her eyes widened, and mouthed dropped in shock.

" Who?!"

"The youngest one. Only seven and a half years old."

"Oh my god."

" She's in John Hopkin's Children's Center. She has a gash near her forehead, but other than that, doctor's say she's fine. She hasn't been molested or raped. I plan to see her after we leave."

" Did she...?" Starling couldn't finish asking the question. Instead, she took a sip of coffee.

"She's been analyzed by two doctors. They both say she most likely did witness her siblings being murdered in front of her. The doctors also believe the murderers did this to destroy the child mentally, which is far more worse than killing someone physically."

"Fucking sickos. Not even . . _He _. . . would have done that." Starling said frusterated by the fact she couldn't say Hannibal Lector's name.

"I know. Poor kid's not talking to anyone. All she does is scream in her sleep and say her sibling's name over and over again. "

Starling sighed. She wondered where all those sickos were coming from. First it was Hannibal Lector, then Jame Gumb, now it was a couple of people (The FBI had evidence that it was the work of three people) murdering innocent families up and about. She heard about the Tooth Fairy murderer, but he didn't butcher children. She wished she could help Mapp out, but Drumgo was really taking time off her hands.

"The father, Kenny Worthington, was a psychiatrist. Really well-known in Baltimore. He even went to the same school Lector went to."

Starling didn't say anything when Lector's name was brought up--she just sipped her coffee. Mapp decided to go on.

"The mother, Kassandra, was a stay-at-home mom. The kids were Alica, Jamie, Ian, and Jacqueline Michelle. Jackaline was the one who survived."

"Poor Jackaline. At seven, she's seen her family killed. I know that's going to be hard to recover."

" If she ever recovers at all."

Mapp and Starling paid for their drinks and went off. Mapp one way, Starling the other.

* * *

Mapp arrived at John Hopkin's Children's Center at around seven at night. She was actually scared to go, not knowing what to expect from Jacqueline Michelle Worthington, but a case was a case and the little girl needed to have a couple of bastards in jail, rotting away. Mapp was directed to a playroom,where Jacqueline Michelle was located. The playroom had various children playing with toys and each other. Some seemed fine, while others were obviously cancer patients. Mapp took out a picture of Jaqueline in order to be able to find her in a room with children. Jaqueline was a child of many cultures. According to her birth certificate, the biological mother was Pakistanian, and Indian while her biological father was Puerto Rican, French, and Ecuadorian. Jacqueline came out looking like her mother: light tanned skin, dark straight hair but inherited her father's stunning eyes which seemed to be a color similar to Amethyst. Mapp scanned the room and finally found her. She was playing with another little girl, with barbie dolls. Mapp was surprised at this: she thought Jaqueline would go anti-social, but she seemed to be interacting with others. Mapp noticed she wasn't talking.

"Hi, are you Jaqueline Michelle?" Mapp asked in a sweet voice, sitting on the carpeted floor.

Jaqueline looked up, and stared. Mapp swallowed, hoping for an answer. She did know Jaqueline refused to talk. Jaqueline nodded slowly.

" I'm Ardelia Mapp. I'm going to help you."

" They hurt Ian."

Mapp stared and stood up, holding out her hand.

"C'mon, Let's go to your room. We can talk there. "

Jaqueline took her doll, gave the other girl a quick hug and took Mapp's hand.

" Okay Miss.Mapp."


End file.
